Neugierde
by Lovania
Summary: Wer seine Nase in Sachen steckt, die ihn eigentlich nichts angehen, kann manchmal ziemliche Überraschungen erleben. Severus kann davon ein Liedchen singen, aber er lernt eben doch nichts daraus. Und apropos Nasen...


Disclaimer: Neee, Harry Potter gehört nach wie vor J.K. Rowling und ich bedien mich nur ein bisschen ihrer Figuren ;)

* * *

**Neugierde**

Als Severus Snape sich hinunter durch den kleinen „Eingang" im Boden gleiten ließ – obwohl man es kaum einen Eingang nennen konnte, eher ein Loch zwischen all den Wurzeln – hätte er beinahe über die Ironie dieser ganzen Situation laut gelacht. Wer hätte immerhin jemals gedacht, dass er an diesen Ort zurückkehren würde? Vielleicht würde ‚idiotisch' das ganze aber auch besser beschreiben? Idiotisch seinerseits. Einen Gryffindor an seiner Stelle würde er auf jeden Fall Idiot nennen. Irgendwie verhielt er sich auch wie ein Gryffindor, das musste er sich selbst widerwillig eingestehen, wenn er es auch nie gegenüber jemand anderem zugeben würde.

Das Handeln eines Slytherin war es auf jeden Fall nicht. Kein Slytherin würde erneut – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – zur Heulenden Hütte zurückkehren, wo sie zuvor ein Werwolf fast in Stücke gerissen hatte. Wenn, dann würden sie schon einen anderen Idioten für sich schicken. Selbst in einer Neumondnacht wie heute, würde sich keiner herwagen.

Severus war jedoch noch nie ein typischer Slytherin gewesen, obwohl er schon seit seiner Kindheit in dieses Haus wollte. Er war schlichtweg zu wagemutig, blieb seinen Prinzipien treu und vor allem war er viel zu neugierig, sodass er immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten geriet – eine ziemlich typische Gryffindor-Eigenschaft. Natürlich waren ihm auch einige Slytherin Merkmale zu eigen. Ehrgeiz stach dabei am Meisten heraus und er besaß auch nicht zu wenig Gerissenheit, mit dem er sich aus besagten Schwierigkeiten auf Slytherinweise wieder herausbrachte.

Na, bei aller Gerissenheit, er ging trotzdem wieder durch diesen Gang, der nach Hogsmead führte und ihn beim letzten Mal in eine ziemlich gefährliche Falle mit messerscharfen Zähnen und Klauen. Es war höchst wahrscheinlich wieder nur eine Falle. Also warum war er hier?

Severus war stehen geblieben, als er sich diese Frage stellte. Er hatte Stunden damit verbracht sich selbst davon abzubringen hier herzukommen. Immer wieder hatte er sich gefragt, warum er überhaupt gehen sollte und immer wieder hatte er sich dieselbe Antwort, die letztendlich gesiegt und ihn hierher gebracht hatte, gegeben:

Weil er nicht anders konnte.

War seine Neugier einmal geweckt, würde sie nicht Ruhe geben, bevor sie gestillt war.

Er hatte seine Nase schon immer überall hineingesteckt. Anfangs als Kind hauptsächlich in Bücher und derlei. Sein Gedächtnis schien unerschöpflich, nichts stellte große Probleme zu verstehen dar – nicht einmal die höhere Mathematik, die andere Kinder in seinem Alter erst in 10 Jahren mit viel Verdruss zu lernen gezwungen waren und er zum Spaß durchnahm.

Umso mehr er erfuhr, desto mehr wollte er wissen. Er suchte nach immer mehr und größeren Herausforderungen. Sein Wissensdurst war unersättlich.

Ja so unersättlich, dass er sich bald auf jeden beliebigen Lebensaspekt ausweitete. Es ging so weit, dass er schlussendlich es nicht mehr zu ertragen wusste irgendetwas nicht zu wisse – betraf es auch noch so wenig ihn selbst.

Das war es gewesen, was ihn auch im letzten Jahr an die peitschende Weide geführt hatte, wo er im Vollmondschein mit dem Stock den Knauf gedrückt hatte, der die Äste still werden ließ und war dann durch diese selben Gänge gegangen wie in dieser Nacht. Nur diesmal wurde die Umgebung von keinem Mondschein erleuchtet und ihn erwartete demnach auch kein Werwolf am Ende des Korridors. Jedoch, was ihn erwartete, das wusste er – wie damals – nicht. Soviel ihm bekannt war, konnte das hier wieder eine Falle sein, obwohl die Marauders sich dieses Jahr doch weitaus gezähmter verhielten als in den Jahren zuvor, könnte man wohl sagen. Sich in der Gruppe über Einzelne herzuziehen hatte wohl ihren Reiz verloren. Den Streichen waren sie allerdings noch lange nicht entwachsen.

Er erinnerte sich wieder an das Gespräch – haarklein war es, wie alles in seinem Leben, in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.

_Der Unterricht war gerade zu Ende gegangen und die meisten Schüler strömten bereits durch die Tür. _

_Severus stürmte nicht hinaus. Er kümmerte sich perfektionistisch um seine Utensilien, verstaute sie sorgfältig. Wie immer war er der Letzte. _

_Als er durch die Tür aus dem Klassenzimmer trat, hörte er jedoch zwei nur zu wohlbekannte Stimmen, die sich tuschelnd unterhielten._

_Black und Potter. Seltsam, normalerweise waren die doch immer die Ersten außerhalb der Klasse und die letzten innerhalb. Sie waren wohl, vertieft in ihre Unterhaltung, nicht weit gekommen und in der Nähe der Tür stehen geblieben._

_Instinktiv hatte sich Severus sofort wieder in die Schatten zurück gezogen. Er konnte Blacks Stimme auf der anderen Seite hören._

„_Ich versteh es nur nicht. Er ist einer der besten Schüler in unserem Jahrgang, ihm stehen so gut wie alle Wege offen, also warum gerade das?!"_

„_Du weißt selbst, dass ihm eben nicht alle Wege offen sind. Aber so oder so, es ist, was ihm Spaß macht und wir sollten uns da raushalten", ließ sich Potters Stimme vernehmen, wobei sie einen nachdrücklichen, leicht warnenden Ton hatte._

„_Ja… Schon… Aber wir als seine Freunde sollten auch auf ihn aufpassen und es tut ihm nicht gut, wenn er sich jede 2. Nacht rausschleicht."_

„_Übertreib nicht so. Mindestens 1 Woche um den Vollmond schleicht er sich zum Beispiel gar nicht raus… naja außer eben bei Vollmond selbst, wo wir ja dabei sind."_

„_Ja, aber dafür bei __jeder__ einzelnen Neumondnacht und die Nächte drum herum! Also sowie gestern Nacht, die morgige und heute Nacht wird er sich auch in die Heulende Hütte schleichen", gab Black patzig zurück. _

_Interessant. Was auch immer ihr Freund, über den sie redeten, tat, es passte dem Gryffindor eindeutig nicht. _

_Die Beiden liefen weiter, wodurch der lauschende Slytherin nicht mehr viel mitbekam, musste er doch in die andere Richtung und durfte nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen._

Seit dem konnte Severus dieses Kribbeln fühlen, das er immer dann hatte, wenn er nicht wusste, was vor sich ging.

Der dritte des Marauderquartetts schleicht sich also neuerdings nicht nur bei Vollmond für seine Verwandlung in die Heulende Hütte, sondern nun auch bei Neumond? Und was er da tat passte Black nicht. Aber was ging da vor?

Severus war inzwischen den dunklen Gang weiter gegangen und während er nachdachte, stieg in ihm das unbehagliche Gefühl direkt in eine Falle zu rennen noch stärker auf.

Die zwei Gryffindors wussten, dass Severus 1) unsäglich neugierig und 2) immer der Letzte war in der Klasse war. Konnte es sich also wirklich nur um einen Zufall handeln, dass er die beiden Jungs belauschen konnte? Oder nicht doch eher Absicht ihrerseits? Schon alleine wie Black die Abende, in denen sich der Slytherin rausschleiche, aufgezählt hatte, war doch eigentlich etwas verdächtig.

Severus blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und ballte die Fäuste fest, sodass sich seine Nägel in seine Handflächen drückten, wobei eine seinen Zauberstab fest umklammerte, seit er durch das Loch hier hinunter gekommen war. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war seit dem fast paranoid gespitzt.

Das war total bescheuert! Er benahm sich wie ein Trottel! Ließ sich tatsächlich zweimal mit demselben (!) Trick reinlegen! Es mag zwar nicht Vollmond sein, aber das beschützte ihn nicht vor irgendwelchen hinterlistigen Streichen, die sich die Bande ausgedacht hatte.

Der Slytherin wollte gerade kehrt machen, als sich etwas ganz anderes, das so überhaupt nicht dorthin gehörte, an seine Ohren drang. Er benötigte einige Momente, um zu verstehen, was es überhaupt war.

Es war Musik. Musik, die ihn an etwas ganz bestimmtes erinnerte – aber an was?

Er bemerkte, dass er inzwischen bereits and er Tür zur Hütte angekommen war, durch die die Musik nun gedämpft hindurch drang, sodass er sie nicht genauer erkennen konnte. Der junge Zauberer kaute auf seinen Lippen. Er sollte gehen, solange er noch konnte. Es war doch nur eine Falle.

Seine Beine bewegten sich nicht vom Fleck, er konnte einfach nicht zurück gehen. Er musste wissen, was es mit dieser Musik auf sich hatte.

Vorsichtig mit erhobenem Zauberstab ging er auf den Eingang zu und schob ihn langsam auf.

Der Raum, in den er kam, war leer – wunderte ihn nicht, es war ja das Wohnzimmer. Die Geräusche kamen von oben, aus einem der Zimmer.

Severus' Augen flogen zu allen Seiten, wie auf Alarmbereitschaft, doch entdeckten sie nichts. Immer noch vorsichtig und angespannt ging er die Treppe hinauf und zu der Tür, durch die die Musik drang. Er blieb direkt vor dieser stehen, halb erwartend, dass von irgendwo, irgendwas oder irgendwer herausspringen und sich auf ihn stürzen würde, wie hungrige Wölfe in einem kalten Winter.

Nichts geschah.

Nichts außer den Tönen hinter der Tür waren zu hören – aber alleine diese machten das Ganze irgendwie unwirklich, unvorstellbar.

Unterhalb der Treppe war die Melodie ihm noch zu fremd für diesen Ort vorgekommen, weswegen er noch eine kurze Weile benötigt hatte, bis er sie einordnen konnte.

Nun aber wusste er, woran er sich erinnert fühlte, doch glauben konnte – wollte er es nicht.

Aber er stand hier und es war nicht zu leugnen. Was zum Teufel tat der Junge dort drin?

Severus entschloss, dass ihm nur ein Weg blieb es herauszufinden, ob Falle oder nicht, denn zum Umkehren war es inzwischen viel zu spät für ihn.

Den Zauberstab fest in der Hand, bereit für einen Hinterhalt, schwang er die Tür schnell, dennoch lautlos auf.

Und blieb versteinert, mit aufgerissenen Augen und offenen Mund stehen, peinlich an eine Gummipuppe erinnernd.

Die Schwarzen Puppillen des Slytherins folgten den Flickflacks vor ihm, sogen jede Bewegung der Figur fassungslos auf. Wasser spritzte in alle Richtungen im Raum herum.

Als die Figur den Eindringling endlich bemerkte, blieb sie abrupt, wie angewurzelt direkt vor ihm stehen, wobei weiterhin Spritzer voll Wasser aus der kleinen Blume an seiner Brust kamen und mitten in Severus' Gesicht schossen. Bei jedem Treffer zuckte dieser zusammen und blinzelte automatisch mit den Lidern, um seine Augen zu schützen.

Zweimal schnell hintereinander, dann ein drittes Mal und nach einer kurzen Pause noch ein viertes Mal, fühlte der Slytherin das Nass auf der Haut.

Er blieb regungslos. Sein Mund hatte sich inzwischen geschlossen, die Augen blieben jedoch weit aufgerissen auf seinen Gegenüber gerichtet.

Dieser trug selbst einen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck mit großen, runden, unruhigen Augen, als hätte sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen.

Severus konnte sehen wie unter dem schneeweißen Make-up eine zarte Röte aufstieg, die dem Gesicht einen leichten rosa Stich gab. In einer verlegenen und nervösen Geste, die Severus schon früher aufgefallen war, hob Remus Lupin, alias Moony seine Hand um damit über seine Nase zu streichen.

Die rote Clownsnase gab einen lauten, tütenden Ton von sich.

Das war zuviel. Severus brach zusammen. Schallend hallte sein Lachen von allen Wänden, es wollte einfach nicht mehr aufhören. Er prustete los, jegliche Selbstbeherrschung verlierend und jeder weitere Blick, den er auf Remus Lupin in voller Clownsmontur warf, verstärkte sein Gelächter noch, bis er am Türrahmen gelehnt dasaß, seine Arme um den inzwischen schmerzenden Bauch geschlungen und mit dem Kopf vor und zurück wippend. Durch einen Film aus Lachtränen konnte er Moony lächeln sehen – nicht unheilvoll, als wäre Severus doch in eine Falle geraten, sondern eher zufrieden und strahlend von einem Ohr zum anderen. Was war das nur für ein Kerl?

Lange konnte der Slytherin allerdings nicht darüber nachdenken, denn wieder verstärkte der Anblick sein Lachen und er krümmte sich, bis sein Kopf an seine Knie presste, angestrengt versuchend sich selbst wenigstens etwas zu beruhigen. Leider ohne den geringsten Erfolg.

Das war einfach zuviel und dabei hatte er doch tatsächlich gedacht, Moonys erstes Geheimnis seihe schon schlimm gewesen. Aber hey, auch ein Hochbegabter konnte sich mal irren.

* * *

AN: ok, ich weiß da sind einige Fehler drin. Es ist ja auch nicht gebatat und ich hab auch nur einmal drüber gelesen XP Wenn ihr was findet, tut euch keinen Zwang an es mir zu sagen ;)

Ist übrigens für ne Challenge von Padfoots Challenge im Forum 'Deutsche Challenges' :D


End file.
